


Delighted and Distracted

by nothingelsematters



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Burrdosia, Canon-Compliant, Courtship, Emotional Adultery I suppose?, F/M, Feminist!Burr, Philosophical Discussions, Which means Theodosia dies, and letters, implied adultery, lots of letters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothingelsematters/pseuds/nothingelsematters
Summary: Aaron Burr was caught up in the misery of his illness, discontent with the lot life had drawn him, until he met a very special lady.Theodosia Prevost was the rebellious wife of a British officer, discontent with the lot life had drawn her, until she met a very special gentleman.And then they found themselves on the same ship heading down the Hudson River.





	Delighted and Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm actually working on a larger Hamburr fic but then I started reading about Burr and Theodosia's courtship and then I read the tags and I was like, there is NOT enough Burrdosia fic going on here.
> 
> For reference, the characters' physical appearances are based off the Broadway cast, but the characterisation is a mishmash of musical and real world stuff. Timeline follows the real world with some story factors taken from the musical. In other words: yes, I like to have my cake and eat it too.
> 
> If you haven't read about Burr and Theodosia's courtship then you should because it's gorgeous. And romantic.
> 
> Oh, and I'm not American, so...sorry for butchering your history?

_August, 1778_

Aaron Burr had to stop when he reached the top of the stairs, clinging tightly to the railing to make sure he was steady. He took in a deep breath, and then another, as he waited for the nausea to subside. He would _not_ appear in front of the General looking as weak as he knew he was!

When he had caught his breath and the nausea was gone, Aaron adjusted his clothing – he knew his uniform was hanging off him, the result of his illness – and walked forward to rap sharply on the oak door in front of him.

“Come in!” he heard Washington’s voice inside, and Aaron opened the door and brought himself to stand in front of the General’s desk.

“You asked to see me, sir?”

“Ah yes, Colonel Burr,” Washington replied. He stood, and picked up a letter from his desk. “I have an assignment for you.”

“Back to the front, sir?” Aaron could hardly conceal his eagerness. He wanted to be back in the thick of things, to win renown in battle if he could not do so in any other way...

“No.” Aaron didn’t miss the slight pursing of Washington’s lips, the way his eyes moved up and down Aaron’s too-thin frame. “No, but it is a mission of _vital_ importance, one I need a good officer in charge of.” He offered the letter to Aaron, and Aaron took it, curious.

“You are to escort three very highly placed Loyalists down the Hudson River,” Washington continued, returning to sit back behind his desk. “Your boat will be under a white truce flag. You are to escort these three down to the British side in New York, where they will disembark, and then return here to West Point.”

“Very good, sir,” Aaron replied, smoothing his face to conceal his disappointment – a _boat ride_. This was what he had been reduced to? “It shouldn’t take more than five days, sir. When do we leave?”

“Tomorrow, at midday,” Washington replied, and then, to Aaron’s surprise, his face and his tone softened. “I want you to know, Colonel Burr, this is not a pity mission. You are truly the best man for this job.”

“Because I nearly died at Monmouth, sir?” The reply was childish, Aaron knew, and he regretted it instantly.

“God works in mysterious ways, Colonel Burr,” Washington replied tersely, any trace of softness gone. “Perhaps He has spared you for some other purpose. When you go down to the dock tomorrow ask for the ship assigned to _Mr Edwards_. That will be your code name until you are on the water.”

“Yes, sir,” Aaron replied, and saluted.

“Thankyou, Colonel Burr. Dismissed.”

Aaron made sure to leave the room with his smartest soldier’s march.

*

Docks were noisy and busy, Aaron thought, wrinkling his nose delicately at the watery smells around him. He was keeping a careful eye on the ship they were to take. The three Loyalists were already on board, stowed below decks, brought there in the dark hours so that no-one could see. Now he was just awaiting the final preparations.

As they approached midday, with the hot August sun, Aaron retreated into the shade of a hut on their dock. Being out in the sun still affected him more than he’d care to admit.

As he was getting ready to board, he heard the brisk step of a lady’s shoes, and a sharp voice saying, “Are you Mr Edwards?”

“Yes, I am,” Aaron turned.

And stopped.

For the lady standing in front of him was the most beautiful lady he’d ever laid eyes on. No, scratch that – she was the _finest_ lady he’d ever laid eyes on. Perhaps she wasn’t conventionally beautiful, but there was something about her carriage, a light in her eyes and a dance in her step...

“Forgive me, ma’am, I do not believe we have been introduced,” Aaron managed to say, when he realised he’d been staring.

The lady smiled, and her eyes danced at him.

“I am Mrs Theodosia Prevost,” she said, holding out her hand. “And this is my sister, and my dear servant. I intend to return to my family in New York.”

Aaron kissed her hand, and her skin was soft and warm under his lips. He wondered, briefly, if the rest of her was so soft; then he chided himself. She was another man’s wife, and he had no right to think such thoughts of her.

“I am afraid, madam, that our passenger manifest is very... _select_ ,” he said after a brief pause.

Mrs Prevost smiled again.

“The General assured me that you would be able to find room for us.”

And _now_ Aaron remembered where he’d heard her name before. The wife of a British officer, who was away in the Caribbean, and while he was away, she had become one of Washington’s loyal allies. Dozens of gossips and rumours were woven around her, the wife who supported the war on the opposite side of her husband...

“I shall see what I can do,” Aaron replied, and quickly strode off to talk to the captain of their vessel.

*

They shoved off at noon precisely, the ship pulling away and moving slowly out into the main river. Aaron stood near the captain, trying not to show that he was feeling the heat; but his eyes weren’t on the river. Instead, they were on the lady who stood at the prow, bold and fearless as the wind pushed them along.

Mrs Prevost turned back, saw him looking, and smiled broadly at him, and Aaron felt a warmth flood him that he was not entirely sure was due to heat stroke.

**Author's Note:**

> So the musical did a kinda bad job of explaining but Burr nearly died at Monmouth from heat stroke. It did such a number on him that he never fully recovered and was ill for a considerable length of time afterwards.


End file.
